The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0006’.
‘PEHY0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has salmon-pink flowers, medium green foliage, excellent branching, mounding plant habit, relatively low vigour and medium sized flowers.
‘PEHY0006’ originated from originated from a hybridization made in October 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘B0989-1’ with salmon flower color, medium flower size, and a more upright plant habit.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0006’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘B1070-1’ with purple rose flower color, a rather big flower, semi-trailing habit and rather late flowering
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2006. ‘PEHY0006’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross May 16, 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2006 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.